Noelle in One Piece
by Clumsy0132
Summary: Noelle was actually a normal 20 year old woman from Texas minus the fact she was once best friends with Kidd and Killer from One Piece. Join in the adventures as Noelle returns to the world of One Piece and finds friendship, courage, and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Okay I just watched "Alice and Wonderland" you know the one with Jonny Depp, and was inspired :)**

**It's nothing like the movie, I can promise you that :) **

**But big thanks to all my friends who helped me make up my OC…. If ya'll think she's too Mary-Sue…. Well I'm sorry but I'm not changing her because… well what kind of a friend would I be to change up my friend ingenious ideas? This scene takes place twelve years before the story Kidd and Killer are nine and Noelle is eight. **

**I'm Back with vengeance! **

**Hope ya'll enjoy.**

_**Prologue: The First Time **_

_It was a cold, rainy night in west Texas. The wind was howling through the tree's stretched out arms, hail hammered the moist, muddy ground. A little girl was running through the trees, jerking away from their grip; tears streamed down her face as she turned to look back. She could hear the faint sound of the blood-hounds baying as they caught her scent. She began looking around her in desperate attempt to find a place to hide, but only could see trees. One tree stood alone, it was an old hollow oak; it was lifeless, there were no beautiful leaves, the bark had broken off revealing the inside of the tree, but for some odd reason it was not termite infested nor dying. The girl stopped to examine it carefully, wiping the water from her eyes, she heard the faint sound a man yelling, and she began climbing. When she reached the top of the oak and looked down into it; no animals lived in it, though she thought it to be odd. She closed her eyes, she could hear the dogs getting closer, biting her lip she jumped into the hollow tree. Lights flashed through her closed eyes, unsure of what this meant, she squeezed them tighter. Soon she landed with a thump._

_Afraid to open them she laid on what she assumed to be the bottom of the hollow oak, but soon realized something wasn't right. The wind was still blowing but not menacingly, it was gentle and carried the smell of the ocean. There were no dogs baying or a man yelling; only the sound of her breathing, and the wind that blew in the tall grass. She opened eyes thinking she may have died, but instead of finding angels, she found two boys lingering over here, roughly her own age. One to her right was the taller of the two, he had long wild blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes, he was wearing tight blue jeans and a baggy T-shirt; the other was about her height, he had flaming red hair and amber eyes, he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants. The blonde one looked concerned and warily at her, while the other glared sinisterly at her. _

"_Umm… W-w-where a-am I?" The little girl asked in a whispered averting her eyes to the side._

_**The Boys**_

"_There is nothing to do here?" A red-headed boy yelled at the top of his voice glaring angrily at the sky. _

"_Calm down Kidd, we'll find something to do…eventually." The blond one said as he examined a passing cloud._

"_Easy for you to say Killer, you're fine with just sitting here." Kidd mumbled as he watched another cloud slowly pass by, he hated the South Blue, nothing ever happened. The most exciting thing that had happen on this damn boring island was when he accidentally ate the devil fruit, a year ago. _

"_True." Killer laughed. "How will you ever be the Pirate King, if you're not even patient enough to wait on dinner?" Killer began laughing when the red-head sat up and began cussing him. Just as Kidd was getting ready to punch his best-friend in the face a bright blue light began shinning beside the two, it was a giant vortex, Killer and Kidd decided. They watched as a little girl fell out of the vortex in amusement, curiosity, and shock. When the light disappeared they walked gingerly toward the girl, she was soaking wet, with mud staining her torn blue jeans, her T-shirt had rips all in it; she had wavy jet-black hair, and pale skin. She looked like she was afraid, anticipating something, but relief washed over her face and she opened her eyes revealing that her eyes were bright green. She looked at Killer and then to Kidd, confusion filled her green eyes; looking to the side she whispered:_

"_Umm…W-w-where a-am I?" _

_**South Blue**_

"_Where the hell do you think you are? You're in the South Blue." Kidd snarled at the girl, she looked up at him glaring, but quickly calmed down._

"_S-south B-blue?" She sat up and cress-crossed her legs and stared confusingly up at Kidd. "W-where is t-that?" _

_Kidd and Killer stared at the girl in disbelief, how can she not know where the South Blue is? Everyone knows the Four Blues. "What Blue are you from?" Killer asked cutting Kidd off from what he assumed would be an insult._

"_I'm n-not from a B-blue?" She said slowly. She had a strange accent; everything was drawn out a little. _

"_Screw that. How did you end up in the middle of our meadow, out of thin air?" Kidd was furious. This was his spot, only a Kidd Pirate could come here. She began looking around she had worried look that replaced her shocked expression from earlier. In the distance, Kidd's dogs had begun baying for their master to come back. The girl jumped up, and ran behind Killer, hiding from the sound. Kidd walked over to her and grabbed her, "Answer me." Kidd ordered._

"_I…I…d-don't k-know. I w-was r-r-running from m-my u-uncle and I c-climbed a t-tree and j-jumped into it….and h-here I a-am." She stammered, her face began to turn scarlet as she avoided making eye contact with the two boys. Kidd's teeth began to grind together as he dropped her, Killer sighed and bent down by the quiet girl._

"_I'm Killer, and the hot-head beside me is Kidd." Killer said laying his hand on her shoulder, she jerked her shoulder under from Killer's hand, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, holding herself tightly. She began picking at her shoulder under her shirt. _

"_Eustass 'Captain' Kidd." Kidd snarled. The girl looked up at his ambers eyes and titled her head to the side._

"_C-captain of w-w-what?" She asked._

"_Of the Kidd Pirates." Kidd yelled. Killer sighed again and stepped in._

"_The Kidd Pirates haven't been established yet." Killer said throwing a glare over his shoulder. "He wants to be a pirate." The girl's eyes widen and she titled her head further to the side._

"_T-there is s-such a t-thing as p-pirates?" She asked innocently. Killer and Kidd collapsed onto the ground. _

"_What?" Kidd yelled as he sat up, shocked. "Haven't you heard of the One Piece?" Kidd continued to yell. Killer however began to look the girl over, she was covered in mud. It had not rained in almost two-weeks, so where did the mud come from? _

"_Who are you?" Killer finally asked cutting Kidd before many streams of insults that were sure to come. The girl looked up at Killer and then looked down to the ground._

"_N-noelle….Noelle Wilson." She whispered. She began shuffling her feet around, and picked at her shoulder harder, her skin was starter to get raw. _

"_Noelle… Where are you from?" Killer asked calmly. _

"_T-texas." She whispered never looking up. _

"_What were you doing before you got here?" Killer asked again. Kidd was standing behind Killer now interested in the conversation; he had never heard of Texas. _

"_W-well I was r-r-running in the w-woods, and I c-came up to an o-old hollow o-oak. The d-dogs were c-chasing me so I c-climbed it and f-f-fell in, next t-thing I k-knew I was h-here." She said in a rush. Kidd and Killer looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'What is an oak? And what dogs?'_

"_Why were you running?" Kidd asked this time._

"_Because I ran away." They barely heard her. _

"_Well Noelle, it seems you've gotten yourself in some deep shit." Killer said causing her to blush, Kidd began laughing._

_**One Week Later…..**_

_Noelle, Kidd, and Killer had become attached at the hip (as Noelle would say it). Killer's mom said that she wouldn't mind having Noelle stay in the spare room. During her stay, Kidd and Killer would explain their world to her and she would tell hers to them. To show that they were friends, Kidd and Killer 'gave' her a beautiful charm bracelet, it was gold with two charms on it: one was of two swords crossed together and the other was of the Kidd Pirate's Jolly Roger. When Noelle asked how they made it, Killer simply said Kidd did. Kidd and Killer were a year older than her, they were nine years old. She discovered that Kidd was violent, short-tempered, arrogant, and sadist. Killer on the other hand was calm, observant, and a little violent when you insulted his pride or Kidd's pride. On the other hand Kidd and Killer found out that Noelle was quiet, calm, shy, had no self-confidence and was patient. They also found out that she lived with her abusive uncle and mean aunt, along with her snobby cousin; from what Kidd and Killer could gather, they were mean to her, they would beat her for speaking when not spoken to, made her do all the chores in the house, and was often told she was hideous compared to her cousins. Noelle learned that there were Four Blues: South, North, West, and East; there was also this place called the grand line. Noelle giggled as Kidd began talking excitedly about the One Piece, explaining in detail about it. When Kidd told her that he was going to be the next Pirate King, Noelle envied him; he could escape and go on grand adventures all over the world. Noelle began to sulk until Kidd looked at her and smiled._

"_Do you want to join our crew?" Kidd asked Killer smiled over to the girl. He was a little nervous, he could admit it to himself but not to anyone else. Noelle's head snapped up and began grinning, but it so fell to a frown she buried her face into her knees._

"_I'd j-just d-d-drag y-ya'll d-down." She mumbled into her knees. Kidd's smile turned into a scowl and he stood up over the girl. _

"_What are you talking about?" Kidd yelled. "Are you insane? You would be perfect for my crew." Kidd began glaring down to the girl and realization hit him. "You're not worthless Noelle. Don't you dare listen to them. Promise me that if you go home you won't listen to them." He held out his right hand down to the girl. "A Pirate's promise." The girl grinned up at Kidd and grabbed his hand; he pulled her up to her feet, to where she was eye level to him. _

"_P-promise!" She squealed. Killer, who had been sitting quietly by the two stood up and placed his hand on top of theirs. _

_Suddenly a bright light filled the air, Noelle's body began to fill fuzzy, and she was light-headed. _

"_Noelle!" Kidd and Killer yelled. "What's going on?" Killer asked his voice was in a rush as he tried to pull Noelle back down with failed attempt; his hand would simply pass through._

"_I t-think I'm g-going b-back!" Noelle yelped as she tried to grab Kidd's out reached hand. Her voice was almost in the distance, she began being pulled away, and she gave up and smiled sheepishly at them._

"_Well you better get your ass back here soon!" Kidd yelled as she disappeared into the light; leaving only him and Killer in the meadow reaching up into the air. _

_**Texas…**_

_Noelle opened her eyes; it was dark and dusty. She was in the hollow tree again, it was no longer raining, and the wind wasn't blowing. Noelle stood up and climbed out of the hollow tree, and looked around, nobody was in sight that she could see. Was it all a dream? She thought about as she walked aimlessly around in the woods. Her wrist caught onto a bush, causing her to looked down at her wrist and seen her charm bracelet. She smiled, it did happen. Suddenly dogs began baying in the distance; Skye's eyes looked towards the sound and she quickly took of the bracelet and put it in her pocket. She knew that if her cousins seen it they'd demand for it, and there was no chance in hell she was giving it them. She wasn't running this time; she sat down on the ground and waited for the dogs. She smiled; she needed to get some things from the house before she'd return back. _

**Here is the prologue for "Noelle in One Piece."**

**Post your reviews :) remember this is Kidd and Killer is only eight years old….**

**Thanks to my first baseman, second baseman, and third baseman/pitcher for the help with Noelle. **

**Enjoy…. **

**Clumsy0132**


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Joining or Not?

**Here is Chapter 1: Are You Joining or Not? :)**

**It's time to start the story… YAY! Twelve years have passed since Noelle was in the South Blue.**

**I do not own Piece, just the OCs….**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Are You Joining or Not?**

_**Texas Twelve Year Later….**_

Standing in front of a yellow kitchen sink, was a tall young woman. She had wavy waist-long jet black hair, long thick black eyelashes that surrounded her hypnotizing green eyes, cherry tinted cheeks against her pale skin, and full pink lips. She was 5'8" and had a curvy figure, like a coke bottle. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow sundress that went down to her lower thigh, a leather brown belt that fitted tightly around her waist, and a pair of knee-length cowboy boots that barely revealed her long well-toned legs. Her body was well-toned, but not from working out in the gym like most of the girls did at her work place, it was strictly physical labor. From doing chores since she was five, beatings she use to take from her abusive uncle, lifting the crates and boxes at work, hunting, fishing, and swimming she had become extremely fit.

Noelle was staring out at the woods through the window, mindlessly washing the dishes as her thoughts wondered back to her past. It had been twelve years almost since she had first met Kidd and Killer, she smirked. _'I wonder how much chaos those two have caused?'_ She giggled as she remembered the wild blonde haired and the hot-headed red head boys. She wondered how much they had changed since the last she had seen them. She frowned slightly when she remember Kidd's last words to her, and knew if she ever did manage to find that tree again, she was going to get a good cussing from him about taking so long and not answering his question. She only told one person about her adventure to the South Blue, and that was Shane her best and only friend, though he probably thought she was crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" Her aunt yelled harshly at Noelle's back. Her aunt was shorter than her by nearly eight inches standing only 5'1". She had oily brown hair, with chunks of ugly blonde highlights in them. Noelle wondered often what went through her aunt's mind when she got the hair style, but she decided that her aunt thought it to be stylish not tacky. Her dark eyes were too small for her face, but her nose made up for it; Noelle would often think that perhaps her aunt's large nose was the reason behind the dogs liking and obeying her best. She had thin pale lips that were constantly frowning at Noelle.

"N-nothing, A-aunt P-p-patricia." Noelle looked sweetly over her shoulder at her frowning aunt, and turned her attention back to the dishes a little smile on her lips.

"You worthless piece of crap," Noelle hands clenched the dishes she was holding, trying to control her temper, "get to work, and finish cleaning the house. My precious Olivia must go to town soon and meet some young, handsome fellows." The hideous woman stared adoringly at her daughter that was eating cake at the table.

Noelle rolled her eyes, keeping her back to her aunt. _'The day Olivia finds a boyfriend, much less a handsome one, Gold Rogers would have joined the marines and became the Fleet Admiral.'_ Noelle thought secretly to herself, as she turned herself to face her aunt and cousin.

Olivia was as tall as her mother and was overweight; to Noelle, Olivia reminded her of a pig. Her sewer water eyes were small, her nose was even shaped like a pig's snout, and she had thin pale lips just like her hideous mother. The _pig _looked up from her slop, and looked stupidly up at her mother when she heard her name called, and then looked over at Noelle with little interest, and then Noelle's wrist. Noelle's eyes shot down to see that she had forgotten to take her charm bracelet off. Olivia raised her sausage finger up to Noelle and declared.

"I want that bracelet, mommy." Olivia demanded her mother sounding like a spoiled child. Her aunt turned to Noelle and looked down at her gold charm bracelet, grinning sinisterly. Noelle clasped her hand over her bracelet; there is no chance in hell she was giving it to piggy.

"Give it here, it's not rightfully yours." Her aunt said in cocky voice, Noelle had never in fifteen years ever disobeyed her.

"No it's not." Noelle curtly replied, ducking her head to make her hair cover her face. "I-i-it w-w-was a g-g-g-gift."

"Excuse me, it is too rightfully ours. You should be thankful that we took you in after your mother and father went and got themselves killed in that car wreck, drunk no doubt. We took care of you, don't you forget that." Her aunt blinked and a grin crossed her face as Noelle's hand began to tremble with what she thought to be fear, but being too stupid to realize it was rage. "Don't make me get the dogs after you again." Her small eyes grew smaller. Noelle's face remained calm, but her eyes flashed fear and defiance for a moment. As her aunt raised her fingers to her lips to whistle for the dogs, a deep voice interrupted her.

"Hello, anyone home?" A deep masculine voice said. Noelle's head shot toward the door, as did her aunt's and cousin's. _'What does he want?'_ Noelle thought to herself as she groaned. An extremely handsome man walked through the living area; he was about six feet tall, long, lanky, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfectly straight white teeth. "I'm sorry I could hear all of you talking from the porch. Do forgive me if I have intruded." The man held out his hand to shake Noelle's aunt's hand, whose mouth was wide open.

"My, my… what brings you down to these parts?" Her aunt said shaking the boy's hand. Throwing a glance to Olivia, who went back to her slop. Noelle began stepping backwards towards the backdoor behind her and a little to the left, grabbing her bag as she silently passed it; she was not sticking around to deal with him.

"I'm here to speak with Noelle." The woman dropped his hand in shock; Olivia missed her mouth causing pie to go all down the side of her face. The man turned to face Noelle, who was almost out the door. "Noelle!" The man yelled in happiness.

Her aunt glared up at the man. "Why do you want to speak with her?" She sounded insulted and disgusted, and then turned to Noelle. "Noelle, who is this man?" She glared at the paler than normal black-headed girl.

"C-c-chase this i-is my A-a-aunt P-p-p-patricia. A-aunt P-p-patricia this is C-c-chase O'Neil." She whispered quietly to her aunt. Chase held out his hand.

"I'm Noelle's fiancé." Chase said grinning smugly at the woman.

"Ex-fiancé," Noelle stared stubbornly at the taller man. "g-g-get out."

"Noelle, we need to talk about this. You know you don't want this to end, and we both know I don't want this to end." As he spoke he went to grab Noelle's hand, Noelle jerked it away from his reach and threw a plate at him. As he ducked, she ran out the house.

"Where is she going?" He said in a longing and agitated voice.

"Sneaky thing, she probably went into the woods." The aunt answered his question and stared down at her broken plate. "I don't know what you did to make her mad, but I'll call the dogs and my husband on her." She stared up at the man noticing his expensive Rolex and clothes. "While we wait, I'd love to hear about your family, since will be in-laws soon.

"Well…." The young man started.

**The Woods….**

Noelle began to slow down to a light jog, breathing hard. She told him it was over, she wanted nothing to do with him and she meant it.

"No good, cheating bastard." Noelle mumbled as she began remember the night she caught him in the bed with some Yankee he had just meet at the stripper bar while at his bachelorette party. She was walking aimlessly in the woods when she heard the dogs; she laughed. How ironic? The last time she heard the dogs in the woods was twelve years ago when she….

She ran into something hard and rough; she looked up at the hollow oak in front of her; she looked back towards the house and grinned.

"Perfect." She began climbing up the tree, until she was up at the top looking down into the hollow base of the tree. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

"Sorry Kidd and Killer, I'm a little late." Sitting down on the edge of the tree, placing her hands on the side she shoved off the edge and into the tree, holding her bag tightly to her chest. As she fell, a bright blue light flashed behind her closed eyes; she began grinning as she felt the wind blow through her hair as she waited for the grassy meadow.

**The Grand Line…..**

"Master Kidd, we'll arrive on the next island in two days." A zombie man who was poking his head through the door said as he looked at his captain. Who was sitting in his chair, steering the ship with his foot.

Kidd looked up and nodded.

Kidd stood up and looked out at the ocean through his porthole; it had been maybe twelve years and she still hadn't returned. Hell, he couldn't even remember what she looked like anymore, but he did find himself missing her and her stories. He heard footsteps behind him, he lazily turned his head slightly to the side, it was only Killer, and he turned his head back to look out the porthole. Killer was now shorter than Kidd by a good six inches, and was lankier than Kidd as well. Killer was six foot tall, he wore native style blue jeans, a navy blue polka-dotted collar shirt, and his hair was wild and long.

Kidd laughed, the last time Noelle seen Killer he didn't wear a mask and was taller than him by a couple inches.

"What kind of island are we approaching Ed?" Killer asked the zombie named Ed.

"It looks to be a summer island, sir." Ed said facing his superior. Under his mask, Killer rolled his blue eyes, no matter how many times he told Ed to call him Killer, he would simply reply _'Yes, sir, Master Killer.' _Finally Killer got tired of it and gave up.

"Alright you're free to go, unless Kidd needs you?" Killer looked over to his red-headed captain.

"Hn. Piss off." Kidd snarled; he was in a fouler mood than usual, but only Killer knew why. As Ed left, closing the door behind him, he left the two men to talk in private. Killer pulled off his mask revealing his handsome features, and began massaging the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath and walk over to stand beside the taller man.

"Hmm… I wonder how Noelle is doing?" Killer muttered, like Kidd he missed Noelle. "I thought she'd been back by now." Killer shook his head, laughing lightly, Kidd looked down at his first mate; a sinister grin grew on his face.

"I don't know… But I hope she gave that damn spoiled cousin of hers hell." Kidd muttered as a dark chuckle came from the back of his throat.

"Hn, I don't know Kidd. She was pretty calm." Killer pointed out, smiling.

"So are you." Kidd said. Killer nodded his head in agreement as his face read 'good point'; they stared out the porthole for a moment when suddenly a loud thud was heard over their heads and the crew yelling. Kidd smiled; he had been bored for awhile now, him and Killer made their way up the creaking wooden stairs. As they made it to the deck they saw the pirates surrounding a young woman, weapons drawn. She was skinny, with long well toned arms and legs; she had long black wavy hair that went down to her waist, and she was as fair skinned as Kidd but with rosy cheeks and full pink lips. She looked like she wore eyeliner but to Kidd's shock, it was just her eyelashes; her eyelashes surrounded her dazzlingly wide green eyes. She was wearing a short yellow dress, a brown belt, and boots that went up to her knees, even though most of the time when women wore such outfits they usually were found at taverns, but she didn't look like a slut. He motioned Killer lazily with his hand, and Killer ran at her.

**On Deck….**

Noelle began rubbing her tailbone. _'What the hell? Where's all the grass?' _ She thought as she looked around the blood-stained ship.

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore." Noelle muttered only loud enough for her to hear.

"An intruder!" The men on the ship began yelling, pulling out their weapons and gathered around the girl. Noelle being herself, she ducked her head down to prevent eye contact.

'_Great! Just great! I finally make it back and I end up on a pirate ship! Wait a pirate ship!' _She looked up at the flag to see the Jolly Roger. A grin grew on her face, she had seen that Jolly Roger before, but from where. A man suddenly grabbed her by her neck and threw her up against the wall, pinning her. All Noelle could think was: Man, he's fast. He was wearing a blue and white mask that covered his face from her view, he was long and lanky but even she could she muscle behind his long sleeve collar shirt. He had long wild blonde hair, and had a light tan to his skin. He was at least three inches taller than her. He loosened his grip enough for her to talk. She shifted her eyes to the side as he stared down at her, her face turning a little redder.

"Who are you?" The man said calmly; Noelle remained silent, unsure of why he seemed so familiar. The man waited another minute before speaking again, sighing he asked her again. "Who are you?" Noelle remained silent, the crew yelled at her, but she was too busy trying to figure out who the man was, when she looked up to the flag and then looked the man straight in the face or mask, remember where she had seen that Jolly Roger from.

"K-killer?" Noelle mumbled in disbelief. She felt him stiffen a little; the crew became silent, as they looked questionably at the girl. Kidd, who had been leaning crossed-armed against the mast, straightened up, looking a little pissed. Killer studied the girl for a moment, it wasn't uncommon for people to know who he was, he had a one hundred and sixty million beri bounty on his head, but they usually called him 'Massacre Solider'. It was the way she said it, it was almost as if she was surprised and happy, defiantly not a common response. As Killer studied her, his eyes froze on her left wrist, she had thrown them in between him and his arm in attempt to block his attack. She was wearing a gold charm bracelet that he hadn't seen in twelve years.

"Well shit." Killer said lowering his arm from her throat, she stumbled forward a bit, but regained her balance quickly. The crew watched in amazement as Killer began laughing. She was turning red as all the eyes turned to her, and ducked her head hiding her reddening face behind a blanket of black hair. Killer began smirking, under his masked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, which caused some of the crew to gasp and Kidd to become further confused and pissed. He removed his mask from his face and smiled down at the girl.

"Damn Noelle, you're short." Killer said mockingly. Kidd's lower jaw dropped as he stared at the raven haired girl.

"A-actually I'm p-pretty t-t-tall." She looked up at Killer and frowned a little before shyly grinning. "W-what's u-up with the m-m-mask?" She asked.

"What? You don't like it?" Killer asked looking down at his mask. "I thought it looked pretty bad-ass, myself." She began giggling shyly.

"I-it does, b-b-but its w-w-weird t-talking to y-you with a m-mask." She concluded.

"Well if you'd returned sooner you could have so, HA!" Killer shoved her lightly. She began rubbing the back of her neck nervously, as she gracefully moved in circles looking for a certain red-head. The crew's mouths were agape at the sudden childish behavior of their superior.

"S-s-sorry a-about that… Where's K-k-kidd? I p-probably should a-a-apologize to him t-too." She said bowing her head again causing her long black hair to cover her face.

"Behind you." Kidd said angrily through clenched teeth. Noelle turned quickly and found herself face-to-face with Kidd and his extremely nice body leaning against the mast. She gulped, tilting her head a little to the side. Kidd was standing at least 6'6" now, he had broad shoulder and was extremely well muscled. He wore his red-hair up in spikes, causing them to look like flames, avatar goggles were strapped on his the top of his forehead. He still had the same amber eyes and sinister grin at least, but he wore a dark stain on his lips, and his fingernails were black. Noelle began observing his clothing now; he still didn't wear a shirt, instead he wore a long fur coat, and a harness that held his gun and knife, his yellow and black pants were baggy, and….. Noelle grinned at his combat boots.

"G-g-guess I c-can't call y-you s-short a-a-anymore." She whispered.

"You still stutter." Kidd chuckled as she turned scarlet. Kidd held out his right hand, smiling amusingly he pulled Noelle by her belt to him.

"What the hell was that?" She yelped unable to control her voice, it came out in a high pitch. The crew laughed, one with a red Mohawk stepped out from the crowd lightly laughing.

"He's a devil fruit user. He ate the Kane-Kane fruit." The red Mohawk man said amusingly. Noelle tilted her head as far back as she could to look up at Kidd.

"Um… d-devil f-fruit?" She whispered, everyone, except Kidd and Killer, collapsed to the ground before sitting up yelling "What!" Noelle's pale face turned scarlet red.

"Devil's Fruits are the Sea Devil's incarnations. If you eat one you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim." A man yelled with a yellow Mohawk. Noelle looked up at Kidd and then to Killer; she tilted her head back in thought before looking back at Kidd.

"So y-you can't s-s-swim?" Noelle said, she was in a daze. _'So what happens if you fall into the water?'_

Kidd nodded a dark sinister grin plastered his pale face, he looked down at the girl. Killer walked up to stand beside Kidd; he had placed his mask back on.

"So you never did answer my question." Kidd asked slightly amused when the girl titled her head to the side confused. "Are you joining or not?" Kidd and Killer grinned, as the crew stared wild-eyed at their captain.

Noelle smiled up at Kidd and then at Killer, ducking her head she whispered, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3: Photo Album

**Alright for those who have read Chapter 2: Photo Album the first time it was up…. It's completely different. More detail and more pictures. Also Noelle is shyer than the first time I wrote so obviously she's not going to be rude to Kidd or hand him the photo album up front like the last time.**

**Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 2: Photo Album**

Noelle soon discovered that Kidd and Killer had not change all that much, other than appearance that is. Kidd had grown to be a tall and extremely muscular, but was still the same hot headed and arrogant bastard that he was when he was a kid. Killer was leaner and tall, but was just as patient and calm as he had been. Noelle being the only female on the ship, Killer gladly gave up his room so that Noelle did not have to stay in the man quarters or in the small closet that was suppose to hold the cleaning supplies for the ship. Noelle dumped her bag's contents on the small bunk and began digging through the items till she had found a large leather bound book that was worn and tatter from age and use. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen she scrawled a small note and placed it on the inside of the book.

"Now how am I going to give this to Kidd?" She sighed. After the shock that Noelle was back, Kidd started ignoring her only talking to her when necessary, he was a little cross with her for taking so long. She sighed, she could just walk up to him and give it to him. Her checks became warm as she thought about walking up to the hot headed captain and handing him a photo album. No she couldn't do that, not in front of the crew. Maybe she should wait until he was in his quarters to give it to him. '_NO! He would be alone!'_ Her face turned scarlet at the thought. She face palmed_, 'How am I suppose to give him this?' _Giving up she started packing her items again leaving out the leather bound book and her camera bag, when there was a knock at the door.

"W-who i-is i-it?" She spoke in a louder voice than she normally would use and walk to the door to open it. The door opened to reveal the strangest man Noelle had ever seen in her life. He had dark blue dreadlocks, and very pale skin covered in stitches. He wore a black corset, pants, and boots. In her world he would be the perfect role for a horror movie about zombies. She blushed when she realized she had been starring and quickly looked down, hiding her face in her hair. "S-s-sorry." She muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What for?" He asked and smiled slightly at her. She shrugged her shoulder and continued to look down at her feet. "Well allow me to introduce myself… I am Edward 'Fire-spitter'." He held his hand out to her. She gingerly shook his hand and pulled away, putting her hands behind her back.

"N-noelle." She muttered.

"Well Mistress Noelle if you need anything just ask me." Ed smiled and turned away to leave until he felt someone grab his arm. He turned and found an extremely red Noelle looking up at him with a determined look.

"E-ed-ward? C-can y-you g-give s-some-t-thing t-to K-k-kidd?" Noelle stuttered before looking down again in shame of asking.

"Of course." Ed smiled. She looked up and gave him a huge smile before turning around to pick up the book lying on the bed. Ed was in the state of shock from her smile, it was dazzling and genuine. She handed him the book before smiling back up at him.

"Thank you, Edward." She smiled before gently shutting the door.

**Kidd's Quarter…..**

Kidd sat at his desk with his feet propped up on the desk. Killer was talking to him about the latest news, apparently there was some pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy who had just defeated C9, causing him to have a bounty right under Kidd's. When there was a knock at the door, Killer left his captain's side to open the door only to reveal Ed.

"Master Kidd, Master Killer… I have a package from Mistress Noelle." Ed laid the book on the desk before bowing and walking out. Kidd looked at the book curiously, and put his feet down from the desk. Killer walked to the other side of the desk and stood beside Kidd.

"Are you going to open it?" Killer asked as he pulled off his mask and placed it beside the book. Kidd nodded and opened the book. Kidd looked at the letter that was address to Killer and himself. Noelle's handwriting was written in a small print and sloppy like she was rushed to finish but still very readable.

_Dear Kidd and Killer,_

_You'll never guess what I found out! There are pirates, though none from where I live, but they exist! Though they are cowards and hide behind their guns and hostages! Gold Roger would be ashamed! But, I know you are both very angry with me for not returning sooner, but I tried everything to get back. I promise you that. Soon after I returned my uncle found me lying beside the tree, and he was extremely crossed on my behavior, I still have the scars on my side to prove it. They locked me in my room and refused to let me out unless it was school. I spent ten years with them and I never stopped trying to escape. I knew it would be a long time before I escaped so I came up with an idea to allow me to tell you of my adventures in my world without annoying you with my stuttering. So I hope you enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Noelle_

Kidd smiled a little, at the first part but began frowning soon after. She had never bothered him with her stuttering. Sure when he first met her he was annoyed because he didn't understand why she was afraid. But now he knew her better, she wasn't scared she was shy and kind, she didn't really fit in well with the Kidd Pirates, but ever crew needs a woman's touch. Slowly he turned the page and nearly dropped the book, it was a photo album with two pictures on each page and a script on the side. There he seen her cruel uncle, aunt, and hideous cousin, the '_dogs'_, and the small yellow house she lived in, but these pictures did not last long as they soon it went to happier pictures. Some were of scenery and plant life, and then went to friends. Soon there were people smiling and laughing looking into the camera, some were laughing and shielding their faces from the camera, in one picture the scenery changed to a city with many buildings and lights. In the picture was Noelle smiling widely with her arm around a taller man, he was in a blue button up collar shirt, black pants, and nice dress shoes, his brown hair was spiked with blonde tips, in each ear was a hoop earring.

_Shane Kelley _

_Place: New York City_

_My first friend in New York_

Kidd began turning the pages again but soon Kidd stopped on a page. It was of a man smiling gently down at a woman, he was maybe as tall as Killer, he had shaggy blonde hair, with blue eyes that crinkled when he smiled, and a sweet genuine smile. He was holding Noelle like she was a delicate flower, she was looking down with a bright red blush on her cheeks, but she had her arms wrapped around his waist. Kidd stared at the picture before reading the side.

_Chase O'Neil_

_Place: Times Square_

_Event: The day he propose to me_

_2/14/10_

Killer stared in disbelief, it wasn't as if he didn't think she couldn't get married, but he was still in shock. '_She's is too good,'_ for him was all that ran through his mind, but wait he has never met the man. He shook his head, he had no right to tell her who was right for her and who was wrong. Kidd on the other hand had a different reaction, his face twisted in pure rage. He stood abruptly up and began marching out of the room toward Noelle. Kidd didn't know what he was feeling, anger? Betrayal? That's why she didn't return sooner, she came back by accident that's it! She couldn't wait to return, he could bet she was already planning to return, she just said she'd join so he wouldn't be mad. He kicked her door open and found her sitting on the bed playing with her camera. She squeaked as he kicked open the door, his face twisted in rage and something else she couldn't place her finger on. Killer was close behind him yelling at him.

"Kidd what the hell are you doing?" Killer yelled soon as he said this Kidd turned and hauled him up in the air by his collar and chunked him into the wall in the hall before turning back to Noelle.

"Who is he?" He said through clenched teeth.

"W-wh-who?" Noelle stuttered as she jumped up off the bed and back away from Kidd. Her stutter was worse since Kidd was scaring her. He soon pinned her to the wall with chest, his arms blocking her way from escaping from the side, he glared down at her.

"Kidd, it was just a photo." Killer pleaded as he tried to calm his captain.

"W-w-what ph-ph-photo?" Noelle peered up at Kidd, his face red with rage.

"Him." Kidd grumbled in a deep sinister voice. Then realization hit Noelle; Kidd had seen the photo of her and her ex-fiancé, she knew she should have taken that out. She almost laughed, leave it to Kidd to overreact. She began laughing until she seen the look on his face that is. _'I forgot how sensitive he is.'_

"H-he i-is m-m-my ex-fiancé." She muttered and looked down. Hey it still hurt to think about it.

"Ex? Why is he your ex?" Killer asked as Kidd slowly backed up a little.

"D-don't w-want t-to t-talk a-ab-about i-it."

Kidd nodded his head and smiled sinisterly down at her, she couldn't help but gulp. "Now let's find out how good of a cook you are." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her out of the room as her face turned a red as the hot headed captain's hair. She was shocked at first by his sudden movement but soon she realized what he had asked and began to laugh. Of course it would be Kidd to not have a cook or anyone who could cook at all. Kidd turned when he heard her laugh, it wasn't like the one back at the room, no, that was shaky from her being nervous and scared. But, this laugh….. She had a musical laugh like wind chimes chiming in the wind. He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he watched her (AN: he's a red head they blush and Kidd needs a sensitive side), quickly he led her to the kitchen and left her to cook.

**Yo! Don't shoot me for this being so late! LOL I had graduation, prom, college classes, regular high school classes, and plus I wasn't too sure about this chapter I'm sorry if I disappoint but I need a filler chapt! LOL the next will be interesting! I had this chapter done for like a flippin month and forgot. :) But also news to everyone of ya'll that reads "The Odd Predicament" and "Kiss Your Heart Out". Chapter 4 of the "The Odd Predicament" has been started and Chapter 11 is being revised and Chapter 12 is being started as well for "Kiss Your Heart Out". This story won't be as long as "Kiss Your Heart Out" I actually planned this one tehe :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Get Off or I Shoot

**So here you go! I'm going to catch Noelle up to Skye so they can meet at SA :)**

**So "Kiss Your Heart Out" is on hiatus. Sorry for all of ya'll that read it. Now this chapter deals with a little of Noelle's past and a little is revealed. Also I brought in another OC :)**

**I do not own One Piece just Noelle and the two OC I just brought in lol.**

**Chapter 3: Get off or I shoot**

Noelle had been a part of Kidd Pirates for a week now and much to their liking she could cook without setting the stove on fire. She cleaned the kitchen spotless and asked if everyone could eat together at dinner time, except for the few that had to watch duty on the ship at that particular moment. At lunch, she would make ice cold lemonade and water walking around the ship and handing each crew member one or the other, then she would walk back to the kitchen and bring out the sandwiches she had made. There was not that many pirates in the crew, Kidd being picking with whom he would let join the crew, to ensure they 'had the balls to take care of themselves', as he would put it. Noelle met the rest of the crew at dinner on the first day she had been there. Gale was a tall man with an orange Mohawk on the top of his head, he wore a pair of circular sunshades, also like most of the Kidd Pirates he was dressed in gothic fashion. He wore black skinny jeans with a red muscle shirt, a fur vest, and black combat boots. Pete was taller than Killer but still not as tall as his captain, he had a long mustache that hung from either side of his mouth. His attire was slightly different he wore a samurai type suit with his long sword hanging onto his back. Zeke had a yellow Mohawk, and was slightly bulkier than his comrade Gale but was just as tall as him. He wore a tight maroon muscle shirt that fit tightly to his well muscled chest, baggy black pants and of course combat boots. Noelle chuckled to herself as she stirred the Potato soup adding a little salt in it.

"Hey sugar, what's you cooking tonight?" Zeke asked. Noelle's face turned scarlet as she turned to find the highly amused Zeke as he muffled his laughs with his hand. Zeke couldn't help it, when he first met her he assumed she was scared of the crew, that would be the normal reaction. But soon he discovered from Killer that she was just extremely shy and was embarrassed easily. Soon it became a game, 'Let's see what makes her tick and what makes her blush.' They found a lot of things that embarrassed her but so far none had found what made her tick, not even Killer or Kidd knew that. When Gale went and asked the captain what made Noelle mad, he leaned back in his chair and scratched the top of his head with a confused and frustrated look he said, 'I don't know, she's never lost her temper around me.' Soon Kidd and Killer joined the game as well and so far she was winning.

"P-p-potato S-so-soup" She stuttered turning away from Zeke as he looked down in defeat. _'What is up these guys?' _She thought to herself, noticing Zeke was leaving she called to him. "Z-z-ze-zeke?" The said man turned and faced the highly embarrassed Noelle. "C-co-cou-could y-you w-w-wat-watch the s-so-soup?" She whispered. She hated her stuttering problem, people could never take her seriously, but was surprised when two hands shot out and took the spoon away from her.

"No problem Noelle, I got this." He grinned at her and was shocked when she smiled back. Normally her smiles where small and timid, but this one was wide showing her perfect straight teeth, it was a true smile.

"Thanks Zeke." Noelle said as she walked onto the deck. Now you see when she is nervous, scared, or feels uncomfortable she stutters uncontrollably, but when she is happy, pleased, or just angry she talks normal. Walking onto the deck she found Kidd starring down at the newspaper with a pissed off look on his face. "W-what t-the m-m-matter K-Kidd?" Noelle said trying not to stutter.

"These bastards's are full of shit that's what! They raised me and Killer's bounty by only forty million berries." Kidd huffed; he was not that far from Sabaody Archipelago, maybe four islands away.

"R-really K-Kidd h-how h-hi-high is y-you-your b-boun-bounty?" Noelle asked knowing it had to be high, she had seen him fight recently and from what she could see he was amazing. Noelle couldn't help, but admire Kidd. True he was stubborn, violent, and was a hot-headed, but he knew what he wanted and nothing was going to stop him from getting it. Noelle was envious of him in that sense, he didn't let people stop on him or use him, he was brave and stuck true to his word. He was going to be the next Pirate King, and she was going to help him the best way she could.

"Three-hundred million berries and Killer's is one-hundred and forty million berries." Kidd mumbled displeased with the amounts, the Kidd pirates had just taken down a very dangerous pirate and this is all they had to show for it. He looked down to find Noelle's lower jaw hanging and she starred up at him bewildered. _'Is he crazy that's awesome!' _

"K-kidd th-that's r-really h-hi-high!" She told him throwing her arms up in the air revealing that she was slightly annoyed with him. He laughed causing a red tint to rise on her cheeks, but none the less she pouted despite his laughter. Kidd stopped laughing when he noticed the winds change, that was normal in the grand line, but this was something entirely different. A black ominous hole appeared right over him and Noelle, without thinking Kidd grabbed her and pinned her to the main beam with his body. His arms was wrapped around her tight as he pulled her closer to his chest, she held onto him with dear life thinking that if she didn't she would leave this world and return to her own. The wind blew in rapid direction, blowing Noelle's hair to the right, and Kidd had to remove one arm to grab hold of the beam itself to make sure that he was not lifted from where he stood. The doors began slamming shut and opening again, the wood creaked as it protested against the wind. Killer held onto the ground as well as the rest of the crew did to prevent being blow away. Then it stopped. There was an eerie silence; Kidd could feel the hot rapid breath of Noelle against his bare neck, along with his own. She was safe and with them for now. Kidd however did not let go in fear that it would come back the moment he did and snatch her away from him again.

"What the hell? No mam! Where the hell am I?" A muscular voice said in a feminine way. Noelle's eyes widen as she pushed Kidd away to get a better look at the man that had fallen onto the deck. He was tall with spiked brown hair, his ears were pierced with small silver hoops and was very tan. He wore skinny jeans with white vans, a white t-shirt, with a grey vest unbutton over it, his left wrist had a expensive silver watch on it, and his right hand had three rings on his middle, pinky, and thumb. She began smiling and jumped up and down. It was Shane her best friend, well best gay friend. She squealed in excitement catching the man's as well as the Kidd Pirate's attention, but she did not blush she was too excited. The man jumped up from where he had been sprawled out and ran to Noelle picking her up of the ground and twirling her around.

"OMG girl!" He sat her down on her feet and pointed his finger at her nose. "Do you have any idea how worried you made me? Hmm? No didn't think so." She began shuffling her feet as a blush appeared on her cheeks causing her to look down. "We've been looking for you like a week? I get a call from dick-face saying that you're missing and was wondering if you were at my place. So I came to this…." He began looking around noticing a very confused crew, an extremely pissed red-head, and that he was on ship. Looking up he saw the pirate flag. _'Oh shit!'_ Noelle began giggling when she noticed his confused and terrified gaze.

"S-shane I b-be-believe I h-have t-told y-you about K-kidd and K-Killer?" Noelle told him, his eyes snapped back to her and then looked at the crew. By this time Kidd's faithful first mate and best friend came and stood beside him; under his mask he had the look of curiosity and slight confusion, while Kidd had the look of pure anger.

"Oh shit you weren't kidding." Shane said in disbelief. Noelle placed the tips of her fingers gently over her mouth as she giggled at her friend's shocked expression. She grabbed his hand and drugged him towards Kidd. Shane had never seen such a tall and terrifying man in his whole life. The red haired man was ripped with muscles that would make body builders jealous. _'Hmm this brother is fiinne!' _was the only thought that entered into Shane's mind as he looked over Kidd.

"Shane th-this i-is Kidd and Killer." Noelle said slowly trying not to stutter as much, knowing that Shane would get defensive about her stuttering. Shane held out his hand and shook both the said men's hand. While Noelle had been speaking he had watch this so called Kidd, but was relieved when he did not frown in frustration or impatience due to Noelle's speech impediment, instead he smiled encouragingly down at her. Which Noelle returned with her own sweet toothy grin. Shane smiled, he had not seen that smile since her and that….

"Oh shoot!" Shane grabbed a handful of his hair as he turned and stomped several steps back before turning around and looking at Noelle with worried and considerably afraid eyes. "Okay so I wasn't alone when I climbed into the tree." Noelle's eyes narrowed and she turned her head a little to the side, encouraging him to continue. "Well I was with… You can't get mad at me, he just called me and told me you were missing and…" He held his arms up in defense and then the winds changed.

Shane ran forward and threw himself down onto the bloodstain floor holding his head with his arms, as the winds whipped around. Kidd being close to side of the cabin grabbed Noelle and pinned her once again to the wall, but the winds where slightly more powerful. He picked her up bridal style and curled her up to his chest as he went down to his knees behind some of the crates. The wind sliced through the air until a black sphere formed over the deck dropping a tall blonde headed man onto the deck. Kidd held Noelle tight to him for a moment until he gently placed her onto the floor, then stood up to get a full view of the man.

Shane lifted his head and seen none other than Chase O'Neil in front of him. Yes, the person that he was about to tell Noelle that was with him was none other than her Ex-fiancé. He stood up quickly and went to Noelle's side ready to hold her down.

Kidd looked at the man, he was familiar, but yet he had never seen him in twenty-one years living. He wore strange cloths, stranger than the last man; he wore jeans that sagged around his hips, sneakers with a check mark (Nikey), and a pink shirt with a navy blue eagle on it. His blonde hair was shaggy around his face and it swayed as he looked around the shipped with a confused expression.

"Noelle calm down!" Shane yelled from behind Kidd. Kidd turned to find Shane hold a very red faced girl with difficulty. Noelle's eyes were wide with rage and her cheeks almost resembled her captain's hair.

"Noelle?" The man turned around somehow missing the fuming red-head captain. "Thank goodness I found you!" He stood up and brushed off his light denim jeans. "Shane let her go! So I can hold her in my arms again." Kidd stuttered at this, but as he turned he found an extremely mad and disgusted Noelle who was still struggling against her friend's hold. Shane looked back at the man like he was crazy and then let go.

"Your funeral dick." He muttered. Killer was standing behind Noelle and did not notice her facial expression. _'What is the man talking about? Noelle doesn't have a mean bone in her body.' _Killer wondered to himself as he watched the girl step in front of Kidd with her arms crossed.

"Get off this ship." Her voice was low and menacing enough to send chills down Killer's spine. Kidd stared at the girl confused; he had never heard her talk like this before.

"Baby, don't be like that. You have to forgive me, it wasn't as bad as you're making it seem." The man said in a cocky voice. On the inside Kidd was boiling with rage. How dare this punk call her that; just as Kidd was about to send sheets of sharp metal at the jerk, Noelle did something no one had ever dared to do before. She walked up to Kidd and unfastened his gun and took it into her hands. Now normally Kidd would kill anyone who dared to touch his beloved gun, but Noelle was an exception and he was intrigued by her action. Turning around she aimed the gun directly between the man's eyes.

"Forgive you?' She sneered. "I found you in bed with another woman two days before the wedding!" She cocked the gun as she spoke her voice quivered from rage. Kidd's eyes widen as he watched her, secretly enjoying it. "Get off the ship before I shoot you." The man began walking slowly backwards.

"Now, now Noelle just calm down. We are in middle of the ocean, I can't just leave the ship." He said quickly.

BAM! The gun went off nipping the man's ear; he fell to the ground clutching his ear.

"Now, now Chase… you can swim can't cha?" She smiled sweetly at him. "Now get off or I shoot you again and this time I won't miss."

**Ya'll best love me I stop playing Just Dance on the Wii to finish this story. I was rocking Cotton Eye Joes and Jon Le Bi (or something like that)**

**Now I must return to demolishing my little sisters and their friends at dancing lol.**

**Please review I love them! **

**Clumsy0132**


	5. Author's Note

**Alright I'm in college and have not had anytime to write I have mainly just been plotting…. And an amazing idea came to mind. As I was looking through fanfiction I realized Killer gets no love, from a woman, I feel bad for him so I was thinking about Noelle falling for Killer instead? There will still be a little romance for Noelle and Kidd… It's complicated but you get the general idea**

**Message me or vote on my poll on your opinion of the situation it'll be up till December 18****th**** then I will start writing again… If I don't have any votes I'll prolly talk to my lil' sister about it and go with her ideas but I want y'all opinions so go and vote or message me.**

**Clumsy0132**


	6. Chapter 5: Concern, Confusion, and Dream

**I totally hate the internet right now! It's not working and I can't do my school work or study my questions without it…. So I went to writing on my story. Now one of the reasons "Noelle in One Piece" was on hold was because I honestly had no idea how to start the next chapter**. **Now y'all put your opinions up on NoelleXKiller or NoelleXKidd and I loved y'all opinion, and it allowed me to think so I have decided that this will be a NoelleXKiller with a little NoelleXKidd as well. **

**In this chapter we are going to get a look on Killer's perspective since Noelle has joined and why he has been a little distant with her. :) **

**Enjoy **

**3 Clumsy0132 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Concern, Confusion, and Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p>Noelle stared at the man that at one time she had planned to marry, questions running through her mind. How did she ever fall in love with him? Why does she still love him? Yes she just shot him in the ear about five minutes ago and was currently point the shoot gun barrel between his eyes. A part of her wanted to shoot him and be done with it, but the other half didn't. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get all those moments when he was so loving and sweet to her, it was almost enough to take him back, but the happy memories burn to ash as she recalls the night just before their wedding in the bed with another woman. Yes, she would shoot him she finally decided.<p>

Killer watched Noelle carefully; her face was impassive as his mask as she pointed Kidd's pistol at the man she once called her fiancé, but her eyes gave it all away. Killer glanced at Kidd to see if he had noticed it, but of course he hadn't. Kidd was smiling like a manic, he couldn't see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes hidden behind the anger and hatred, he only seen the later. Killer knew she would be angry with him at first and Kidd would be beyond pissed, but he had made up his mind, he would do what had to be done no matter who he made upset.

Noelle could feel the cold metal of the burn at her fingers like a small flame, as she slowly put pressure, every memory of their relationship ran through her head, all the kisses, the hurtful words, and when he came over drunk and would try and take advantage of her, and just as she was about to pull the trigger that would end the life of the man who she wasted one year of hers with, two long muscular arms wrapped around her, knocking the gun out of her hands, and lifting her into the air and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Killer! What are you doing?" Kidd yelled. He had been enjoying the scene until his first mate ruined it. But Killer did something no Kidd pirate ever thought he would do, he ignored Kidd.

"Edward provide this scum with a boat, and get him off this ship, I don't want to see his face again." Killer calmly ordered, but his voice was cold and low. He carried the red faced, kicking Noelle towards the back of the boat and below the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Below Deck<strong>

* * *

><p>Noelle was seeing red, as she thrashed around not caring who it was carrying her. She wanted Chase to pay for what he did to her, the way he made her feel. She just wanted it to all go away: the pain, the betrayal, and most of all the love.<p>

"Put me down!" Noelle yelled, just as the man carrying her kicked open a door. He threw her small frame onto a small dusty bed that creaked in protest from the sudden weight. Noelle's eyes shot up to glare up at the man that had stop her, but they only widen when she seen who it was.

"You need to calm down Noelle." Killer spoke as he closed the wooden door and leaned against it, obviously showing her he wasn't moving until then. Noelle shot to her feet and glared at the masked man.

"Move Killer!" She yelled.

"No." He spoke calmly, only Killer could keep a level head in this kind of game.

"Why not?" Noelle yelled. An eerie silence filled the room as Killer stared down at her, after minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Because after you do it, you will regret it and have to live with it for the rest of your life." Killer stated. Noelle stared a little longer at the man before she fell back onto the bed, causing is to creak from the rusty springs, and stared into space towards the corner of the room. She knew he was right and he knew she knew he was right. Killer watched as her pale red cheeks returned to their normal hue and her breathing slowed down to its normal pace. She wrapped her arm around her small frame and began picking at her shoulders; he remember she did this when they were kids, she only did it if she was sad or upset, and was not surprised she still did so. Slowly she calmed down and looked at him, really looked at him, and that's when he noticed for the first time. Her eyes were light green, he knew that, but if you looked at them closer you would notice the dark green ring that circled her irises, and as the iris went to her pupils the green faded and turned to a light blue. How could he have not notice that? Oh wait because she doesn't look people directly in the eye long enough. He felt his heartbeat increase. _'What the hell is wrong with me lately?'_ He thought to his self.

"Thank you Killer." Noelle mumbled. She slowly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Killer alone. Killer lifted his hand out and placed it over his accelerating heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>One and Half Hours Later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kidd was furious he had never seen Noelle mad and he wasn't going to lie to his self and say he didn't think it was hot. But of course, Killer went and ruined it. He stomped through the dark halls of the ship until he came to the said man's room. Without even knocking he turned the knob, throwing open the door hard enough to crack the wooden wall, and openly glared at the masked man.<p>

Before Kidd had rudely stomped into his room, Killer had been laying on his uncomfortable dusty bed for some time, just thinking, main about Noelle. He had been doing this lately. He wasn't going to deny the joy he felt when he realized that the girl he had pinned that day was none other than Noelle, and that he acted childishly, which was never happening again. But at the moment he didn't have a chance to admire her; she was no longer that scared little girl with torn muddy clothes. No she turned into a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair that was as soft as silk, soft pale skin, and those legs. Killer groaned as started shaking his head as the inappropriate images began to fill his mind once again. This had been happening ever since that dumb dream he had on the third day of her arrival.

_Killer's Dream:_

_Killer was laying on his bed reading like her normally did at this hour of time, when a knock came from his bedroom door._

"_Come in." He said in his normally calm voice and returned to reading his book. He heard the footsteps but he didn't look up to see who it was, he didn't really care as long as they hurried up and left, but he hadn't expected what happened next._

_Noelle had managed to crawl onto his bed and was straddling his hips; she wasn't wearing her boots and was in her yellow dress that had hitched up to her upper thigh. _

"_H-hello L-Luke." She stammered out obviously embarrassed with a blush on her cheeks. She knew his name, very few people knew what his real name was, how she knew he had no clue, all he knew was that he like the way it sounded coming from her lips. She reached out with both hands and gracefully pulled off his mask, placing it beside her right thigh, and drawing his eyes to her pale well-toned legs. Hey what could he say he was a legs man. She leaned in slowly and kissed him. It was soft but Killer could feel her lips on his, they were so soft, he wanted more. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he pulled her closer and she did the same pulling at his wild locks of hair. The kiss became more passionate and soon he flipped her with such agility that she didn't even realize he was on top now. She wrapped her legs around his waist and…'_

_Killer was woken up by the sound of his captain's cussing. A thin sheet of sweat covered his body and another problem that was extremely uncomfortable._

_End Flashback:_

He shook his head again, he had been avoiding her ever since the dream, every time he seen those beautiful long legs of hers he felt himself getting hot. _'Stop it Killer!' _He couldn't think like this about her, her frowned at his own thoughts before he smiled under his mask. She wasn't scared anymore. As he was musing over these things he didn't hear the loud footsteps of his captain as he stomped to his room and slammed opened the door to his room.

"Yes?" Killer asked his long-time friend, fully aware that he was pissing him off.

"What the hell? Why did you stop her? He deserved it!" Kidd growled. Killer's eyebrow began to twitch underneath his mask, Kidd could be that dumb.

"Think Kidd… Noelle is a caring person afterwards she would have felt remorse for killing him." 'and she is still in love with him.' Both men stated in their thoughts, but both had different emotions. Kiss was angry at the creep for what he did to her and mad that Noelle was still in love with the creep. Killer on the other hand didn't know what he was feeling, it was new. All he wanted to do was string the creep up and drag him behind the ship so the sea kings could have a snack, but he also wished he was that creep.

"Oi Killer, why have you been avoiding Noelle?" Kidd may not be the most observant man, but Killer was just being so obvious.

"I'm not." Killer replied quickly and left before his captain could question him further. Kidd always hated it when he would do this because it irritated him that Killer wouldn't talk a lot when you wanted him too, but when you want him to shut up he'll yap your head off. Kidd stood still for a moment and after a while decided he would go visit Noelle and check on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Noelle sat on her bed crisscrossed as Shane brushed her hair, being quiet so she could think. This is why he was her best friend, he knew when she needed to talk about it or when she just needed to think. Killer had stopped her from killing Chase, and took her away from him so she could calm down and they could get him off the ship quickly. What she didn't understand was why it was Killer that stopped her. The first two days it was like old times, her, Kidd, and Killer couldn't be separated, but the next day it felt like he was dodging her and they hadn't even really spoke since. Kidd and her had talk about it, and Kidd assured her that Killer still liked her and truthfully Killer was just thinking. Noelle doubted it, but now she is unsure, maybe she should confront him herself. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.<p>

"C-come i-in." Kidd almost missed her saying 'come in'; her voice was so soft it was difficult to hear.

"How are you?" Kidd asked as he opened the door widely to look at her.

"F-fi-fine." Noelle mumbled as she blushed and hid behind her hair, causing Kidd to smile a little. He like the angry Noelle but this was his girl.

"Good we are landing in the morning… You can get some better clothes suited for sailing with pirates."

"O-okay." Noelle began blushing more embarrassed probably about her ragged clothing. "Th-thank y-you."

"Yeah." Kidd went to leave, but stopped just before closing the door. "If he so much as looks at you we'll kill him for you." Him saying this, he shut the door leaving a stunned Noelle and an impressed Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Killer's feelings are being throw in here tell me how I'm doing! I threw in the dream for fun! Next chapter will be funnier, less emotional problems :)<strong>

**3 Clumsy0132**


	7. Chapter 6: Closets and Candles

**So I'm awesome I know it two chapters in one day! I'm just kidding :)**

**But hey poor Killer in this chapter! We'll start seeing more KiddXNoelle for now… Also watch the music video for "Sexy and I Know it" you'll see why :)**

**Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 6: Closets and Candles**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Get your scrawny butt out of that room right now Noelle!" Shane yelled as he continued to try and beat down her door. "We've got to go shopping today and it's already 8:30 in the morning!" Shane yelled desperately as he kicked the bottom of the door.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him.

"EEEEKKKK!" Shane jumped up at least three feet in the air and then clutched his heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I swear you're worse than Noelle." He began to grumble. "She always sneaking around never making a sound."

"You didn't answer my question." Killer stated. He was having a good morning, the rest of the crew are all still asleep except the ones on duty, and he was enjoying a nice cup of black coffee, when he heard someone yelling and banging around below deck by Noelle's room. So unwillingly, he went to investigate. What did he find an extremely annoyed man pounding on Noelle's door in the hallway to go shopping. Killer looked around, the hall was very small and only had three rooms: the room Noelle was staying in which is located on the left half of the hall, a bathroom directly at the end, and a small broom closet on the right side of the hall right where Killer was standing.

"Rude much… I'm trying to get Noelle out of room to go shopping. She hates shopping so she's hiding." Shane turned and slammed his fist into the door. "You made me wake Killer up." Then the most ingenious idea hit him. "Killer don't let Noelle out of your sight or this door in the case and don't let her go anywhere."

"Why?" Killer was a little frustrated that he was being ordered around by someone who just appeared on the ship out of thin air yesterday.

"Zeke has some tools that I can use to unlock the door with." Shane took off running and as soon as he rounded the corner, the broom closet to the right of Killer busted open, and a small pale hand reached out grabbing Killer's arm jerking him inside with her. Killer didn't even have time to protest against the sudden movements that had just happen, when Noelle quickly shut the door quietly.

"Noelle what are—"

"Ssssshhhh!" Noelle cut him off mid-sentence only slightly aware of his presence. She was simply trying to save him from Shane's psychotic obsession and her worse nightmare… SHOPPING!

"Noelle why are we hiding?" Killer whispered uncomfortably. The closet Noelle had pulled them into was barely big enough to fit one person much less two, but here they are stuck in the closet. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, Noelle's hands were laying on his chest, and his hands were around her arms. This was not what disturbed Killer though, the fact that their bodies fitted perfectly together and he like it is what disturbed him. He could feel her breath on his chest, and could feel her soft skin. Oh gosh it felt better than he imagined!

'_Stop it Killer, ignore how soft her skin is, and how her body feels pressed against yours. And oh gosh stop thinking!' _If Killer could run he would have, but at that exact moment Shane returned with the half asleep Zeke. Noelle squeaked and buried her face into Killer's chest, she has no clue what she is doing to him. Killer was heating up and was having trouble trying not to let her feel his problem downstairs.

"Killer left! He better pray she didn't escape!" Killer heard Shane yell, he couldn't help but smirk under his mask. "Alright hand me the wire…" Things became quiet as they listen to Shane pick the lock open to the door. "What she's not here! NOELLE!" Killer listened as he stormed off looking for the said person, he could feel her giggling into his chest.

"Alright Noelle, I think it's time we get out of the closet." Killer said quietly. She became very still before she looked up at him with sad eyes and it looked like she was close to tears.

"K-Kill-Killer? W-why d-don't y-yo-you li-like me any-anymore?" She stuttered out in a small sob. Noelle has never cried, well since she was little, not when she broke off the engagement with Chase, not when she was beaten, or even when she left Kidd and Killer the first time, but the thought that Killer was no longer her friend hurt her more than anything else, well maybe if Kidd wasn't her friend either. Killer's eyes widened and his mouth gaped opened under his mask. "And d-don't l-lie you a-are a-avoid-avoiding m-me." She pouted, her bottom lip pushed out a little as she looked up at him behind her eyelashes. Killer did something he would in any other case do… He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into a hug.

"Noelle, I promise you that I am still your friend." Killer said as he rubbed the top of her hair…. Oh gosh her hair it soft too! Killer tried not to stiffen up as he blocked all the thoughts that tried to evade his mind.

"P-pirate's p-promise?" Noelle muttered into his chest.

"Pirate's promise." Killer chuckled at this. "Now let's move before your friend finds us." As he spoke he opened the door, but to his surprise stood the smug Shane with his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot.

"Found you, and Killer since you helped hide her you're shopping with us too." Shane snapped his fingers in a Z formation before walking to the deck, stopping on the stairs he turned around and faced Noelle. "Sugar, you shouldn't take men into small closets with you." Noelle's face turned red as for the first time she noticed how close her and Killer were. Killer didn't know what happen one moment she is staring horrified at him and then she fainted into his arms.

"Um…. She passed out." Killer said weakly.

"Good now we can get her to town without a fight. You wouldn't believe how strong she is and all to get away from a mall. It's worse than two women fighting over the latest CHANEL purse." Shane said in admiration as he walked back towards the stairs.

"Are you coming or what swords man?" Shane laughed as the man began to grumble. Killer cradled Noelle in his arms and carried her off the ship.

**Shopping Center 6:30 p.m.:**

Killer could now appreciate the benefits of not having a captain that demanded a certain style or was dating a girl that made him cut his hair like the last had tried to do. He could fully appreciate this as he watched Noelle being shoved into the changings booth yet again by Shane with another outfit.

"That yellow didn't look good with you skin… Try on this shirt!" Shane yelled as he walked off to find things to go with it. Killer took this opportunity to walk over and talk to Noelle.

"Personally, I think they all looked good." Killer chuckled.

"S-Shane i-is a fash-fashion de-designer." Noelle said in the dressing room.

"Why don't you pick something comfortable, you'll be sailing in it and fighting." Killer pointed out. He heard the door lock click open and out came a flustered Noelle.

"I k-know b-but I c-can't t-tell him th-that." She looked sadly over to Shane who was busy finding a skirt for her to wear.

"I'll talk to him, go find something you'll like." Killer mumbled, gosh the things he did for this girl. He walked over to Shane ignoring the looks everyone was giving him, before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Shane yelped as he did a one-eighty to face the masked man. "Must you continue doing that?"

"Yes." Killer said in a calm voice but if you listened close enough you would hear the amusement.

"What do you want?"

"Let Noelle pick out her own clothes… She needs practical not fashionable."

"What?" Shane clutched his heart as he pretended to faint. "She can't do that she has no sense of fashion she'll cover up that gorgeous body." Shane muttered on the floor.

'_Thank kami! I don't think I can take much more of the short dress.'_ Killer thought to himself.

"A-alright w-what do y-you th-think?" Noelle muttered from behind them. Shane grunted in distaste already and Killer well his eyes went wide.

**Thirty Minutes Later at the Bar:**

Another body fell to the ground in front of Eustass 'Captain' Kidd; it wasn't his fault that idiots didn't know how to keep their mouth shut.

"Captain?" Killer asked him as he opened the door to the bar to find bodies lying everywhere.

"Idiots where staring at me, and when they found out we were going after One Piece they laughed and said it didn't exist." Kidd smile turned manic as he stared down at the bodies, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"OMG Noelle don't look!" Shane yelled as he attempted to cover her eyes. Noelle however dodged him and looked around the room and shrugged, as long as it wasn't children, and walked over to the bar and sat beside Zeke. "You are officially weird Noelle, I thought you were before but now this tops the cake." Shane walked over and sat beside Noelle talking to her.

Kidd couldn't take his eyes off of her; she looked like a true pirate now. She was wearing an off-white long sleeve blouse that fit loosely around her stomach but was tight on her hips and wrist, the collar hung off both her shoulders and there was opening decorated in embodiments that was left untied in the front of the blouse. She had on a dark brown skirt that when down to her knees and dark brown cailyn buckle boots, and tied tightly around her waist was a maroon sash similar to Killer's. She looked good, most women couldn't pull that look off but Noelle could. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low, loose ponytail showing more of her long slender neck. Kidd licked his lips, she really looked good. Killer had a hard time not looking at her before but now it was going to be impossible not to now, thank kami for a mask.

"Wow Noelle! You look hot!" Zeke yelled embarrassing the poor girl further when the whole crew agreed.

"Th-thank y-you." Noelle whispered as she ducked her head.

"Noelle come sit here." Kidd ordered as he sat in a corner booth away from his loud crew with Killer. Noelle stood up, looking back at Shane.

"I think I'll stay here awhile." He winked and motioned towards the bartender. She smiled and walked over to the corner booth and sat beside Kidd. Killer felt like he just got punched in the gut, but pretended like nothing was bothering him. Kidd laughed at Noelle's blush and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he drank deeply for his cup of ale, Noelle's blush turned scarlet. Kidd began telling her of all the adventures that she missed, she scolded them, she worried, but Killer's personal favorite was when she laughed at them.

"So you're telling me Killer got his head stuck in a tree?" Noelle giggled as she talked, she felt at ease with them around and felt like she was herself again. When Kidd smiled she burst into a fit of laughter, Kidd loved the sound of her laugh, it was like wind chimes.

"Well at least I can swim." Killer pretended to pout but in all reality he was laughing as well. Killer's comment sent Noelle over the edge as she began laughing harder, her pale face turned completely red.

"Stop it! I can't breathe anymore." She laughed more, when suddenly she became aware that her best friend was currently standing up on the stage getting ready to sing. "Oh no." She began giggle as the beat came on… In their world the song was common, but here judging by Kidd's face it wasn't. As soon as the beat came on she knew what song he chosen. Shane and her had watched the music video hundreds of times to the point they knew every dance move and step, but surely he wasn't going to do the dance, but he then turned his back to the crowed as was tapping his feet. Oh yes, he was doing all the dance moves.

_**(Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO)**_

_**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**_

_**I pay to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak,**_

_**Yeah This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,**_

_**It's real fool with the big afro **_

_**They like Bruce lee rock at the club.**_

Noelle nearly fell over as he did the move, raising his leg up as if he's going to kick and doing bear claws mocking Bruce Lee.

_**Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I work out **_

_**Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I work out.**_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**_

_**When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them off**_

_**When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks.**_

_**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go **_

_**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous.**_

_**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service.**_

_**Girl look at that body (x3) **_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it.**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it (x2)**_

_**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3) **_

Oh my gosh now Noelle was crying from laughing and clutching her stomach, he was mocking the music video perfectly, and even Killer and Kidd were having a hard time not laughing.

_**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT... **_

_**Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I work out**_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body (x3)**_

_**I work out**_

By the end of the song Noelle was on the ground laughing so hard she was crying, of course Shane actually believes this as he sings so he does all the dance moves with it perfect except he kept all his clothes on. The whole bar was in a fit of laughter, even Kidd was chuckling.

"Noelle! You didn't join me! OMG!" Shane looked slightly offended.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I c-could-couldn't stop lau-laughing." Noelle spoke between gasps of air as she continued to laugh.

"You're so mean."

"You know I love you."

"I love you too Noelle." Shane said as he helped her to her feet and placed a kiss on her forehead, as he leaned in and whispered. "I see you have a thing for our captain."

"N-no. You-your crazy." Noelle blushed further realizing that Shane wasn't going to believe her.

"I don't know you and Kidd are really close, I smell love in the air." Shane grinned as he noticed the masked man's head tilted towards them.

"Alright it's late lets go back to the ship!" Kidd ordered. It was already three in the morning, and it was timed to head back. Shane didn't miss how Noelle looked at Kidd and neither did Killer.

**At the Ship (Killer):**

"G-good n-night Killer." Noelle said as she closed the door. Killer had walked with her to her room, saying he was making up for being rude, but really he just didn't want to leave her. He walked slowly back to his pathetic excuse for a bed room and laid on his creaky mattress as he collapsed onto the mattress with a groan sliding his mask off his face.

He didn't understand what he was feeling, and of course he was never going to tell anyone, but still he wish he knew what was wrong with him. When he heard Noelle showed interest in Kidd, he felt nothing but full rage, and before he could completely calm himself he noticed the way she looked at him. Yes she was interested in their captain, but she wasn't quite ready yet for a relationship, which meant he had time, right? He faced palmed, no he didn't he was Kidd's first mate, his best friend, his blood brother. No he wouldn't interfere with the progress of their relationship he would sit back and watch and if Kidd or Noelle came to him he would advise them correctly. He sat up and stared at the candled as the flame began to flicker through the wind before it finally went out.

**At the Ship (Kidd):**

Kidd's bed never felt better, but though his body was tired his mind was going a hundred miles per hour. What was this feeling he got when he was around Noelle? He felt protective, more so than he ever thought so, he loved to see her laugh, and he loved it when she smiled. He slapped his forehead with his palm, it was so complicated.

"I'll talk to Killer about it in it doesn't stop." Kidd whispered to his self before drifting to sleep, he blew out the candle and went to sleep.

**At the Ship (Noelle):**

When she closed the door she listened as he walked away before she began pacing. What if she was interested in Kidd? She didn't want to ruin their friendship…. And most of all she didn't want another Chase. She didn't have the slightest clue, and Shane is no good with boy problems, what is she going to do. She smiled.

"Maybe Killer will know…. He is Kidd's best friend, but I'll ask him when I'm ready." Noelle nodded blowing out her candle and left to take a shower before bed.

**Poor Killer! Now I have made things complicated! HAHAHAHA **

**Y'all just love me I posted two chapters today :) and I have ideas pouring out of my skull even the ending!**

**Give me a review! Plz!**

**Clumsy0132**


	8. Chapter 7: Blast from the Past!

**More dreams! But Noelle has a dream and Kidd too but they are weird. LOL I have a dumb astronomy test tomorrow ahhh! Wish me luck!**

**But here is the next chapter….**

**I do not own One Piece just the OCs.**

**Clumsy0132**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Blast from the Past<strong>

* * *

><p>In a small sleeping town located in the grandline was a gothic bloodstain ship ancorded in the docks. But in a small room on this ship, laid a man with wild blonde hair and was currently covered in sweat. It was in the middle of the night as the man tossed and turned in his sleep will he made small noises.<p>

_The Dream:_

'_Killer had been sitting in the crows nest, since about 9 p.m. and it was currently 12 a.m. Needless to say he was getting bored. He watched as stars shot across the sky and began finding constellations due to boredom, but he heard someone climbing up the rope latter. Good this meant he was off duty, and could go to his pathetic excuse of a room and sleep till he was force to wake up, but then he looked to see who was relieving him, and found himself staring into a pair of wide green eyes. He swallowed loudly._

"_S-sorry Killer, I w-was a-sleep… Is there any way I can repay you." Noelle said seductively as she pushed him back down to the ground. What the heck was wrong with Noelle….. is she drunk._

"_Noelle you are not yourself. We should- NOELLE STOP!" Killer was in trouble as Noelle began nipping and kissing his neck._

"_No, I like tasting you Killer…. Don't you wanna taste me?" Noelle whispered in his ear. Killer couldn't take it anymore he pick her up and allowed her to straddle his lap, since he currently was sitting with his back on the wall. She began kissing his neck again, while he ripped his mask off his face; he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back._

"_Killer why did y- Ah!" Noelle moaned when her blonde friend attacked her neck: kissing, sucking, biting, and licking. He kissed up her neck around her jaw line all the way up to her ear._

"_Noelle you have no idea what you do to me." He whispered huskily as he began nibbling on her ear. _

"_S-show m-me." Noelle whimpered. Killer pulled back and devoured her mouth, tasting every inch of her sweet mouth, he groaned. His heart beat accelerated, as he listened to her sigh and moan, gosh how he liked that. Her hands were twined through his hair as she pulled him closer, his hands were moving down her sides stopping on her hips yanking her closer to him. She pulled back her head and gasped, Killer took this opportunity to attack her neck. _

"_Killer I-I L—" _

BOOM!

Killer shot straight up into a sitting position and began gasping for breath, as he clutched his chest.

"Not again." He groaned as he whipped his face with both of his hands in frustration before collapsing on the bed. This was the second dream in just a week and a half, how was he supposed to survive the rest of life and pretend nothing is wrong?

BOOM! BOOM!

Now Killer was agitated, who was making noises on the deck? Grabbing his mask, he jumped off his bed, not bothering with a shirt, and ran to the source of the noise…. The deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle<strong>

* * *

><p>Noelle's eyes were shut and her mouth was slightly opened as she breathed in and out. She was sleeping in a pair of baggy sweat pants, and a tank top that was cut off just below her chest. She twisted in her sheets revealing her side; scares adored her pale skin: whip marks, cuts, and burns. Her aunt and uncle were careful with where they left the bruises.<p>

_Noelle's Dream:_

_She was eight again, and Kidd and Killer were arguing again. Killer's blue eyes looked over Kidd lazily as he listened to him argue with him for the dumbest reasons. _

"_Damn it Killer, I'm telling you it's not normal!" Kidd yelled as he smashed his fist into the grassy meadow. _

"_How would you know?" Killer said lazily as he begins to watch Noelle, she was picking flowers further away, she was embarrassed that she had asked Killer his real name and he told her no, and had just approached. She smiled shyly and blushed as she sat down beside them. _

"_W-wh-what's no-not norm-normal?" Noelle stuttered._

"_That boys kiss girls!" Kidd announced throwing his arms in the air. Noelle's face went scarlet at the thought of ever kissing a boy, but she didn't find it abnormal. _

"_No it's not." Killer said finally frustrated. "See." He turned to Noelle quickly and kissed her quickly on the lips and turned to Kidd to prove his point. However, he didn't see how her face turned even redder or how she hid behind her hair._

"_I-I ha-have to g-go." She was stuttering worse, she jumped up and ran into the trees._

"_Noelle?" Killer yelled out in concern._

BOOM!

Noelle sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was having an embarrassing but enjoyable dream of her childhood when something woke her up.

"What was that?" Noelle muttered to herself, as she pulled the covers off her legs.

BOOM! BOOM!

There it was again…. Noelle climbed out of bed, buttoning up her jacket as she walked to the source of the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidd<strong>

* * *

><p>In a large room decorated in metal, laying on a king sized bed twisted in the red silk sheets was a tall broad red headed captain, he had a smile on his face as he dreamt of his greatest dream.<p>

_Kidd's dream:_

"_Captain Kidd, would you like some more sake?" A blonde woman wearing a black leather corset said as she leaned over showing her double D's. _

"_Yes." Kidd demanded as he smiled. He was King of the Pirates and was enjoying every minute of it… the competition, the bounty, the fear, and most of all the women. Around him were fifty women all dressed in leather, some had more than others and some had barely any. _

"_Here to being King of the Pirates!" Kidd yelled as he gulped his sake down in a single gulp. _

BOOM!

Kidd sat up in his bed… someone on his ship had woken him up from the best dream he has ever had since puberty…. Oh they were going to pay!

He threw the silk sheets from his body as his feet hit the floor with a thug.

BOOM! BOOM!

"Pssh." Kidd muttered as he put on his pants as he walked towards the deck not bothering with his normal make up or hair style. "Someone's going to die." He smiled like a manic.

* * *

><p><strong>On Deck!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nico this is dangerous." A small little girl with blonde pigtails whispered as she watched her friend climb up the ropes onto a gothic ship. She sighed and followed after him.<p>

"I agree with Tammy." A shy little boy with long dark purple hair that hung in his eyes whimpered, but none the less he followed.

"Tammy, Gordon…. You are in the presence of the next King of the Pirates." Nico, a scrawny little blue haired boy said as he jumped on deck of the ship. "What could possibly go wrong?" He grinned cockily. Tammy and Gordon looked at one another before jumping together onto the deck. "Now let's get us some food."

Nico began to walk away when he was lifted into the air by a shirtless blue and white masked man with long wild blonde hair. Tammy screamed and Gordon began to shake. Great they woke up the crew! Noelle watched from the doorway when she seen the children.

"Put me down! Do you know who I am!" the boy Killer was holding in the air by the back of his shirt yelled as he thrashed around aiming a kick in the rib for Killer. Noelle smiled a little. He was scrawny like Kidd use to be and even had the same attitude, he was short, with short cropped blue hair, and he had a fire burning deep into those hazel eyes.

"Please put him down, we are sorry." A little blonde hair girl pleaded. Noelle looked at her, she reminded her of Killer in a way. Like Killer she was calm, collective, and was always looking out for her friends. She was taller than the boy Killer was holding up, but shorter than the one beside her, she had light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was shielding a boy behind her with her body.

"Tammy get Gordon out of here! I'll be fine!" The boy yelled as he continued to struggle.

"We are not leaving our captain!" She yelled back and stood her ground and the boy began to nod his head no disagreeing with him. Noelle's eyes widen slightly, just like Killer and her use to be when they were that age.

"Damn it! Go! They can't stop me I'm going to find One Piece!" The boy yelled as he threw another punch at Killer but yelped when Killer dropped him. Noelle began to walk towards them quietly.

"You wish to be King of the Pirates?" Killer asked in a monotone voice. The kid shuddered but stood up, poking his chest out standing up to the grown man.

"Yeah I am… What you think I'm crazy like my old man did? Going to tell me it's not real!" The boy yelled. "Well I don't care what you tell me because I know it's real and I'm going to find it!" The boy yelled as he stopped his foot. Tammy had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, and Gordon stood up from his ball, though he was hunched into himself picking at his arms, he nodded as well.

The boy jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder, as did Killer when he looked up to find Noelle. He wanted to groan as he remembered his recent dream, but refused to, somehow.

"D-did w-we say w-we did-didn't bel-believe Killer?" Noelle said softly as she looked up to Killer. Killer smiled under his mask, Noelle knew just what to say.

"This kid is wrong if he thinks he's the next pirate king… That will be our captain, right Kidd?" Killer turned his head a little to his captain who had witness the whole scene. Kidd smiled sadistically.

"Damn straight Killer, what do you think Noelle?" Kidd looked over to the woman. She smiled sweetly to Kidd and nodded yes.

The kid's mouth opened and closed in shock, they had never met a pirate crew that actually believed in One Piece. Most of the pirates didn't believe and would push them around for believing, Gordon still was limping from his leg injury.

"Why don't we get them some hot chocolate?" Noelle whispered to Killer, to which Killer nodded and led them to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

* * *

><p>The three kids sat at the table and drank their hot chocolate thirstily with giant goofy grins. Noelle discovered that Nico had run away from home about a year ago, Tammy's parents died, and Gordon's was unknown, and all three lived on the street. She also noticed that Gordon had a limp when he walked.<p>

"Gordon let m-me lo-look a-at you-your leg." Noelle said in concern, but was shocked when the boy jumped up and ran to the other side of the room staring at her in fear.

"He doesn't let anyone touch him but Tammy." Nico stated as he went back to his hot chocolate.

"Why?" Killer asked slightly curious.

"Because scared he's going to get hit. Parent's use to hit him." Nico said as he finished off his chocolate.

"That's dumb." Kidd scolded. He wasn't too excited about the twerps being on his ship. Killer was no longer listening he watched Noelle, her face turned to sympathy as she looked at the boy, she understood.

"Don't look at me like that! Don't feel sorry for me." Gordon yelled in a low voice. He hated when people pitied him.

"I understand." Noelle said as she unbuttoned her jacket. Gordon looked at suspiciously until she removed her jacket, and his eyes widen in horror. Tammy slapped her hands over her mouth, Nico mouth hung open, Kidd looked disgusted, and Killer was feeling pure rage.

Adoring her skin, but only that wasn't usually visible, were risen scars: whip marks, bite marks, cigar burns, and cuts. Noelle walked slowly to Gordon before sitting in front of him crisscrossed.

"I-I go-got this o-one for run-running aw-away the th-third tim-time to me-meet Kidd and Killer." Noelle said as she pointed to bite marks that covered her lower left side. "A-an-and this o-one," She pointed to several burns, "was w-when I-I t-tried t-the six-sixth tim-time." She looked up at him and smiled. He lifted up his arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal to burn scares.

"I got this for being friends with Tammy." He muttered, and then lifted the other sleeve. "And this one for Nico."

Noelle smiled sweetly, "We have a lot in common." She didn't stutter she couldn't stutter she had to sound strong for him. "We both will do anything for our friends. Now if you let me see your leg you will be helping ease your friend's worry." Gordon thought it over before finally allowing her to doctor it up.

An hour later the children left with food in their bellies, and for the first time Gordon was smiling. Kidd was the first one to go back to sleep, after gripping Noelle out for getting hurt so much before finally giving up, there was no winning with her stubbornness. But it was Killer that had been worrying her, he had not said a word this whole time and now he was walking her to her room.

"W-well th-this is m-my s-stop." Noelle said as she turned to him but was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

"How could you do something so stupid Noelle?" Killer had never been so angry in all his life. "You should have stopped trying after the first time you got punished. Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Be-because I-I miss-missed you." Noelle blushed when he pulled back to look at her. He knew that she meant him and Kidd but his heart still flipped when she said 'missed you'.

"Do you remember asking me what my real name is?" Killer asked after a long pause of silence. He wanted to hear her say his name ever since that first dream, he wanted to hear his name with her voice coming from her lips without being asleep. She nodded. "It's Luke."

She smiled, and turned opening her door and entering it, but she stopped just before closing and looked directly at him smiling still. "Well Goodnight…. Luke." She giggled and shut the door.

Killer smiled, yes he liked how she said his name.

* * *

><p><strong>I mentioned in one chapter that Noelle had some scares so I decided to show why she will never wear a bikini, or a shirt showing off her stomach…. Also she will be very don't-look-at-my-stomach-or-you-die type! <strong>

**Now I'm off to study for astronomy since I have a test tomorrow! Help me!**

**Review please (Digital cookies placed in front of the review button)**

**Clumsy 0132**


	9. Chapter 8: Admitting the Truth

**OMG it's been taking me forever to write on my One Piece stories! AH! I wish the Kidd pirates would come back to the story line :(...**

**But anyhow here is the next chapter for Noelle in One Piece... This one kind of has a time skip of about a month but I love everyone :) **

**Action in the next chapter I promise! Noelle, Killer, Kidd do the disclaimer!**

**Kidd: Why the hell would I take orders from you! *ALL THE KNIVES ARE SHAKING AROUND ME***

**Clumsy: Captain I didn't mean it like that!**

**Killer: Kidd calm down before you kill the writer.**

**Clumsy: Thank you! **

**Kidd: You just want her to live so you can get a fucking kiss from Noelle.**

**Noelle: W-wh-what! *Faints* **

**Killer: Clumsy does not own One Piece or the characters just the OC... Noelle are you okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Admitting the Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now four in the morning and Killer could still not go to sleep. The way she said his name filled his every senses, and the feel of the embrace… let's not get started on that one, Killer's heartbeat was still going wild. This was starting to get on Killer's nerves; he was tired and he wanted to go to sleep, but every time he managed to get some shut eye a dumb dream would pop into his mind's eye and would be waking up gasping for breath. It felt so darn real every time, he kept waking up expecting Noelle to be beside him, but he would find himself alone.<p>

Sighing he looked over to his small nightstand were his helmet sat. Had Noelle ever seen his face? Oh yeah, when they first discovered that the intruder was none other than Noelle he had taken it off for her to see that it was him, but quickly put it back on. Maybe he shouldn't were it tomorrow… No she would not see his face, it will make it easier for him to hide his emotions behind it, especially after all the dreams he had tonight. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

><p><strong>10 a.m. Noelle…<strong>

* * *

><p>"N-no Sh-Shane." Noelle stammered as she ran from her friend. He already fixed her hair and was now trying to put make up on her, she hated the stuff. She had been in his room all morning and he refused to let her leave.<p>

"Come on Noelle, we got to make you look sexy for Kidd." _'or Killer.'_ Shane was secretly rutting for the masked man to win Noelle's heart. Kidd was a great guy but was far too violent and angry for Noelle. She needed a guy with a level head and someone with patients like her…. And ring, ring we have a winner!

"N-no m-make up." Noelle was blushing furiously.

"Alright…. What about this sexy black leather outfit?" Shane pulled sexy black corset that would show off her flat stomach, a tight leather skirt that would come up to her butt, and a pair of matching six inch high heel boots would end at her thighs.

'_Where the hell did he get that?' _Noelle blushed furiously and gapped her mouth open before she jumped up and bolted for the door escaping the black leather.

Shane ran after her not anywhere close to catching her when he ran out the door he found the most amusing sight he has ever seen in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>9:55 a.m. Killer….<strong>

* * *

><p>"Master Killer?" Ed gently shook her superior, only to receive the end of Killers swords at his throat. He gulped as Killer pulled them away.<p>

"Don't sneak up on me Ed." Killer stated as he yawned crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't get any sleep last night beside the few times he managed but only to wake up from dream. He almost groaned every dream was fresh on his mind due to lack of sleep and just the slightest mention of Noelle, dream, and sleep he would remember every single dream he had and become extremely uncomfortable (if you know what I mean).

"Master Killer are you okay? I've been talking to you for the last five minutes." Ed muttered as he studied Killer's behavior. Killer's eyes widen under his mask and his arms dropped, had he really been zoning out that bad? "I'll take it that you didn't hear a word I said then." Killer shook his head no. "Chief wants to speak with you in his quarters." Ed basically summarized what all needed to be said.

"About what?" Killer grumbled as he stood up and began making his way toward the room.

"I believe it's about Lady Noelle." Ed watched as Killer went rigid where he stood and had not finished putting his foot down. He was like a statue just standing there. AH so that was what was going on.

Killer regained his composer as quickly as he could as he tried not to groan from all the mental images that filled his head of her. They were innocent, but just the thought of her kissing his neck and wrapping her long legs around his waist was enough to send any man over the edge. Great now he was uncomfortable! Killer walked trying to ignore the sudden problem in his pants with Ed behind him watching him carefully when suddenly the door to his right swung open and then BAM! A small woman collided with his chest knocking him over with her on top.

Killer groaned in pain from the impact he had slammed the back of his head against the floor. Yep today was going to be a rough day! First he didn't get any sleep, second his crew was slacking but he couldn't focus, and now Noelle was on top of him…. WAIT WHAT!

He lifted his head up and tilted it down to find Noelle sprawled on top of him. This had to be a dream! Her head was on his chest; her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her bottom lip. One hand was on his chest beside her face and the other was on the lower part of his stomach, but the worst was that she was straddling him right on his hips. He dropped his head to the floor and groaned as he shut his eyes tight and bite the inside of cheek ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth and focused on the pain not the small body on top of him. He felt her shift around on top of him pushing herself up to sit. Oh NO!

"Noelle get off!" Killer practically yelled, he may have lots of self-control but soon he wouldn't if she wiggled around anymore.

"Oh! I-I'm so-so sorry Killer." Noelle's face became scarlet as she scrabbled to pick herself up only to fall back due to her nerves. This did not help Killer's unfortunate predicament, finally taking a calming breath. He sat up and picked Noelle up by her shoulders and sat her beside him.

"It's fine Noelle, but if you'll excuse me I must go see Kidd." Killer said. His voice sounded strained as he stood up and walked at an abnormally fast pace to Kidd's office, only to find Kidd standing at the door laughing. Noelle realizing that not only was Shane and Ed laughing but also Kidd, she fainted. Shane caught her and with an evil laugh dragged her back to his bedroom. Ed stared at the closing door before shrugging and making his way towards deck.

"Shut up Kidd." Killer snarled as he walked into Kidd's open door.

"That was classic." Kidd smiled as he sat down at his desk and began looking over the maps he had been drawing up. "Anyway, we are six days away from the next island so prepare the crew and tell them to make a list of the supplies needed."

"Is that all?" Killer was agitated now. That was all that he was needed for; hell he could still be asleep, instead he was extremely uncomfortable and needed a cold shower.

"No… I need advice." Kidd turned to the slightly stunned Killer.

'_What could he possibly need help with?' _"Yes?" Killer tried to remain normal.

"What kind of place do you think Noelle would like to go on a…. date at?" Kidd tried to ignore as his cheeks turned red as he waited for his first mate to answer.

Killer became rigid when he heard the word date. He couldn't understand why his heart began to beat wildly and the sudden rage he felt towards Kidd. He wanted to throw Kidd out of the port hole in his room and let him drown in the sea. What was he thinking? Noelle liked Kidd, Kidd liked Noelle.

"Somewhere quiet with not a lot of people. Keep it casual or she'll feel awkward and will stutter worse than normal or possibly faint." Killer stood up and brushed his pants off, avoiding any kind of eye contact. "Don't rush things with her Kidd, she just had her heart broken so she's probably scared of relationships at the moment."

"Alright thanks Killer… Hey are you okay?" Kidd was now worried though he'd deny it if any of the crew asked. But at the moment Killer looked strange, he stood completely rigid, and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Yes… But I think you need to wait just a little longer. Let her get more comfortable with our world and the crew." Killer muttered before he walked out the door. That was the truth Killer was telling himself over and over again as he walked silently to his room.

"Brother I can't believe you're not going to even fight for the girl."

Killer looked up to find the last person he wanted to see… He stared at Shane; his face hidden from view.

"What are you talking about?" Killer muttered as he walked away leaving Shane leaning against the doorway.

"I'm talking about how Kidd and you are both in love with the same girl." Shane smiled knowingly. "I don't blame you, Noelle is an easy person to love, and losh she's hot when she's fixed up."

Killer's fist was clenched together by his side, and was shaking from an unknown rage. Kidd liked Noelle, Noelle liked Kidd, and Killer was the best friend they went to for advice. He stopped in his tracks before turning and walking up to Shane with such speed that Shane blinked and he was in front of him. Killer punched the wall beside Shane's head before leaning in close to were only Shane could hear him.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. Kidd is my captain, my best friend, is like my brother, and I owe Kidd my life. Noelle is my friend that I would and will do anything for. Kidd likes Noelle, Noelle likes Kidd. End of story." Killer pulled back slightly his whole body was tensed in defense.

"But what about your story Killer? Killer I seen the way your, well mask, follows Noelle. " Shane snapped, this wasn't going according to plan.

"You wanna know why I watch her? I'm protective over her damn it! I don't love Noelle, I lust after Noelle!" Killer lost his temper and punched the wall, cracking the wood, before stomping off mad to his room.

"Damn how was I Ed?" Shane asked as he looked over to a half closed door. Ed walked out from behind it smiling and gave him a quick nod. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Month!...<strong>

* * *

><p>Killer's dreams thankfully stomped being so lustful, instead he would find himself dreaming of just laying in bed with her, snuggling with her, and once was having a family with her.<p>

Killer noticed that when she felt awkward she would bit her lower lip, when she was sad or afraid she would scratch her shoulders, if she was embarrassed she would twirl her hair around her fingers and look down. He found out that she loved to take pictures, capturing the moment, and that she had five different laughs: one for when she felt nervous in a big group of people, the next for when she found something amusing, another for when she laughed because she didn't want to hurt someone's feelings, then one for when she would laugh till her face was red, and the last for when she was with Kidd and him.

She hated broccoli with the passion, but would eat it with cheese. She loved fried chicken, and mash potatoes. She drank a cup of coffee every morning, she liked three teaspoons of sugar and a pour of milk in it. She loved dancing to music but only when she thought nobody was looking. She was graceful in everything she would do. She was a monster before she had her cup of coffee, snapping at anyone who was bold enough to tease her, but then would apologize over and over again after she had her cup of coffee.

And the last thing he realized over the past month was that he would do anything for her just as long as she laughed and smiled for him.

Killer sat on his makeshift bed while looking at his flickering candle light. He realized that the crew had not even came across a single marine or other pirate ship since Noelle had joined. Killer was for once thankful for this, that meant Noelle was in less danger. Grabbing his mask he pulled it off and placed it on his wobbly nightstand, before collapsing on his bed. Kidd had finally asked her out and Noelle was excited she told him all about it.

_Flashback.._

"_Killer I don't know what to do?" Noelle was worried to death! Killer smiled under his mask he like it when she was stressed out, she no longer stuttered around Killer or Shane just Kidd and the rest of the crew. Of course her and Killer where always together if she wasn't with Shane or Kidd, but she couldn't be with Kidd as much as she liked since he was captain. Killer chuckled which made Noelle slap his arm. "It's not funny!" She screeched. _

"_I'm sorry sheesh. You didn't have to hit me." Killer grumbled as he rubbed his arm pouting under his mask. Noelle chuckled._

"_Aw, I'm sorry." She said genuinely sorry, she leaned over and kissed his arm where she had hit it. She took no notice to how his breathing had hitched or how he had sat up straighter. "I'm scared."_

"_Noelle, Kidd will not hurt you." Killer said frowning._

"_No, I'm scared of what clothes Shane is going to pick out for me." Noelle began laughing. _

_End Flashback:_

"Well shit… I'm in love with Noelle too." Killer grumbled finally admitted to himself as he face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Kidd and Noelle have a date! Killer finally realizes he is in love! What is Ed and Shane's plan! Why am I ranting on and on! <strong>

**I dont know on the last one! **

**Next chapter: Kidd and Noelle's date! Marines aboard the vessel! Reviews please!**

**Clumsy0132**


	10. Don't hate me!

Hey! I'm alive!

How is everyone? I know I've been kinda dead lately and truthfully I just hate my writing and have been debating on whether or not to go back and edit my story or say fuck it!

Which is why I'm writing this AN!

I will be rewriting Noelle in One Piece! Mainly just putting in more details, better make scences. and making her stop be so fucking Mary Sue! Blah! Why hasn't anyone told me she is a MARY-SUE?!

I'm still debating whether or not it should be Noelle X Kidd or Noelle X Killer! So feel free to tell me through reviews (I can't get a poll to work). I'll try to have several updates during the week and a new chapter up this weekend! If not well I'm sorry!

With love,

Clumsy


End file.
